


mors equem meum non capet (Death Won't Take My Knight Preview)

by xXHetaliaXAmericaXx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Holiday Fic Exchange, Keith is Lance's personal knight, Klance Holiday Exchange 2017, Lance is a prince, Light Angst, M/M, Medieval Fantasy AU, Oracle Prince/Knight AU, Promise, aka glorified babysitter, and also an oracle, but no one actually dies, fic preivew, thus oracle prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXHetaliaXAmericaXx/pseuds/xXHetaliaXAmericaXx
Summary: The last thing that Lance wanted was to have a knight as a personal bodyguard.He also never expected his long forgotten childhood friend to become his personal knight.The last thing he expected was to fall for his childhood friend.





	mors equem meum non capet (Death Won't Take My Knight Preview)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etc_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etc_writes/gifts).



> Hey guys! I wrote this fic for etc_crack for the Klance Holiday Exchange. Surprise! I'm your Secret Santa! 
> 
> Your wishlist just gave me so many great ideas--I could hardly write them fast enough! I wanted to get this to you sooner, but my laptop decided to have a hardware failure (rip). I haven't had the time to try to recover the files on my broken laptop--but I still wanted to give you (at least part) of your gift before the new year! So I guess this is sort of a preview??? 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fic--if you have any critiques/want any changes just let me know!

“Hey babe, do you think my hair is getting whiter?” Lance frowns at his reflection, reaching up and brushing his brown and white hair out of his face. He was getting dressed for the ball tonight—or trying to—but his handsy knight was making that difficult at the moment.

 

Keith rests his chin on his hand, raising an eyebrow as he looks the prince over. “I don’t think so.” He sits up and stretches, reaching over and pulling Lance back on the bed, resting his chin on his shoulder. “I think you look dashing.” He starts trailing kisses down Lance’s neck, causing the prince to squirm and pout.

 

“Keith, baby, I need to get dressed.” Lance pouts, unwrapping Keith’s arms from his waist and crawling out of bed. He heads over to to his closet, opening the doors and raising an eyebrow as he looks over his options. “Should I wear the silk shirt today, or the fitted vest?”

 

Keith tilts his head slightly and raises an eyebrow slightly. “Didn’t you have an outfit custom made for the ball?”

 

Lance waves his hand dismissively. “I did, but now I’m re-thinking my options.” He pulls out two shirts and stands in front of his mirror again, holding one against himself, and pouting at his reflection. “Do you think I could pull off red?”

 

Keith reaches forward and takes the shirts from Lance, pulling the prince back on the bed and kissing behind his ear. “I’d like to pull something red _off_ of you.” He purrs, gently nipping behind his ear so as not to leave a mark.

 

Lance shudders, closing his eyes and leaning back into his knight’s touch, smiling playfully. “Keith, if we don’t get ready now we’ll be late.”

 

Keith grumbles, nuzzling into the base of the prince’s neck, arms wrapping tighter around his waist. “Don’t care.” He nips his neck, causing Lance to shiver before regretfully pulling away.

 

“Really? You? Mr. Can’t-be-late Kogane?” Lance tisks, stepping out of Keith’s reach to finish getting dressed. He picks up the outfit he had tailored for the event, an elegant light blue suit with a white off shoulder cape that ended at his waistline, thinking for a few seconds before finally deciding to wear it for the event. He slips off Keith’s shirt that he stole earlier, starting to put on the button up shirt for tonight.

 

Keith pouts, laying out so he could reach towards Lance, barely able to grip onto Lance’s shirt to tug it at it. “That was before you tempted me with a quickie before the ball.” He tugs at the shirt again, smirking playfully. “You sure you wanna get dressed now?”

 

Lance sighs, then tilts Keith’s chin up and gives him a chaste kiss. “Yes, if we’re late again my parents might suspect something.” He pats his knight’s cheek, then walks across the room to get out of Keith’s reach. “Get up and freshen up, love.”

 

Keith groans, then rolls out of bed and slips his pants back on. “Alright.” He slips his shirt on, then walks over to Lance and kisses his cheek. “My formal uniform is still in my room. Meet you out in the hallway?”

 

Lance smiles crookedly and nods, titling his head so he could kiss him on the lips. “Alright. I’ll see you there.”

 

Keith smiles, kissing the prince once more for good measure before walking out of the room. Lance bites his bottom lip as he watches Keith leave, his eyes trailing down his body and stopping on his ass. He waits until Keith leaves, then giggles before continuing to get dressed.

 

For once, he was actually looking forward to the annual ball.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lance was doing his princely duty of mingling with the guests—talking with the nobles about the Galra War, sharing his most recent visions with the Druids, dancing with a few of the noble women and princesses, and hanging out with Pidge and Hunk. If it wasn’t for Keith’s watchful eyes on him, it would be like every single ball he’s been to before. He takes a sip of his wine, looking at Keith out of the corner of his eye. Keith’s usually unruly hair was slicked back, and he was wearing the formal uniform of the Royal family guards—a white and black dual-breasted jacket with the family crest on the back, with black slacks to match. _Gods, Keith looks absolutely stunning._ He bites his bottom lip, practically devouring his knight with his eyes and anxiously waiting for the time he can rip that uniform off.

  

“Your Highness?”

 

Lance blinks, then quickly shakes his head before looking at the person addressing him—one of the nobles on his father’s war council. “Yes, Duke Iverson?”

 

Duke Iverson swirls his wine glass around, raising an eyebrow questionably as he addresses the youngest of Alfor’s children. “You haven’t had a vision about the war in quite some time, correct?”

 

Lance tenses up slightly, forcing an uncomfortable smile as he nervously sips his drink. “I afraid I have not. The Gods have been rather quiet about the war as of late.”

 

Duke Iverson grumbles, mumbling something about Lance being a useless oracle for not being able to communicate with the guards correctly before walking away.

 

Lance rolls his eyes, used to the passive aggressive comments over the years. He sees Keith storming towards Iverson, most likely to try to defend Lance. While Lance appreciated the gesture, he also didn’t want to cause his parents to lose an ally because his knight defended his honor. He sighs and shakes his head, walking towards Keith and cutting off his path. “Keith.”

 

Keith pauses, tearing his eyes away from Iverson and looks at Lance, his expression quickly softening as he smiles crookedly. “Your Highness.”

 

Lance snorts, covering his mouth with his free hand as he lowers his voice. “Keith, it’s just us. No need to be formal.” He drops his hand and his smile quickly falls. “No beating up Duke Iverson.” Keith goes to open his mouth to protest but Lance raises his hand to silence him. “No excuses—I know that was what you were going to do. We don’t need to cause a scene right now.”

 

Keith furrows his brows, clearly not happy with Lance’s decision. “But he insulted you.”

 

“I know, but I got a thick skin.” A playful smile slowly spreads across his face, thinking of an incentive to give his knight. “If you leave him alone….” He leans forward and whispers in his ear, making sure to add a playful note to his voice, “I’ll do that thing you like so much with my mouth.” He coos, nibbling his knight’s ear playfully before pulling away.

 

Keith shivers, blushing all the way up to his ears and nodding eagerly. “Yes—Yes your highness.”

 

Lance chuckles, loving how easily he could work up his precious little knight. He smirks, bumping their shoulders together and playfully swaying his hips as he walks away. “But only if you behave.” Glancing over his shoulder, he sees the hungry look in Keith’s eyes, a shiver running down his spine. He quickly turns away, knowing that those hungry eyes weren’t going to leave him for the rest of the night.

 

He wanted those eyes on him for the rest of his life.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It took hours before Lance and Keith could leave the ball—every time they tried to sneak away, Lance got pulled into conversation with someone—usually his parents, once his sister, and a few potential suitors. Lance did his best to excuse himself, saying that he was feeling under the weather and wanted to retire for the evening—it wasn’t until the fifth time he was stopped by his parents that they finally allowed him to leave.

 

Lance breathes out a sign of relief as he walks back towards his private chambers, waiting until he was in his room before turning around to grin at Keith. “We’re finally alone for the night.”

 

Keith steps forward and slides his hands on Lance’s hips, leaning forward and bumping his nose against his. “Finally.” He closes the distance between them and kisses Lance passionately, gripping his slender hips as he pulls the prince against him.

 

Lance melts into the kiss, winding his arms around his neck and pressing against him. His heart pounds in his chest as he brushes his lips against Keith’s chapped ones. He pulls away abruptly, slightly out of breath and cheeks tinted pink. “Keith, love, you haven’t been using the lip balm I got you.”

 

Keith starts trailing kisses down his lover’s neck, running a hand through his hair and smirking playfully. “But I prefer to just take the lip balm off your lips instead.” He coos, leaning up to plant another kiss on Lance’s lips.

 

Lance smiles into the kiss and chuckles, pushing Keith back towards the bed and smiles mischievously. “I know, anything to touch me, right?”

 

Keith blushes a bit, reaching up and ripping off the half-cape that Lance was wearing. “Basically.” He pushes Lance back on the bed and crawls in his lap. He smiles crookedly, starting to unbutton Lance’s shirt as he grinds down against him.

 

Lance breathes out a soft moan, grabbing Keith’s hips before flipping them over and putting Keith on his back. He smirks, starting to unbutton Keith’s jacket and coos softly. “Y’know, you _were_ well behaved tonight...” He slips his knee up to press against Keith’s groin, slipping his jacket off.

 

Keith blushes and swallows, getting hard under Lance’s knee. He slowly rolls his hips against his knee, letting out a gruffy moan. “Yeah?”

 

The prince smirks, reaching up to slide Keith’s shirt up to his chest, cooing softly. “I think someone deserves a reward~” Keith shudders as Lance runs a hand down his stomach, kissing the corner of his mouth as Keith squirms under him. He rubs one of Keith’s hip bones, starting to kiss down his lover’s neck as he slides his hand down to unbutton Keith’s pants.

 

Keith lifts his hips up to make the process easier, lifting Lance’s chin up to pull him into a passionate kiss, a messy clash of tongues and teeth as Keith hooks a leg above Lance’s hip. He pulls away for breath, cheeks tinted pink as he grinds against Lance. “Are you gonna keep teasing me, or actually put that mouth of yours to good use?”

 

Lance shivers and smiles playfully, sliding his hand up Keith’s chest and whispering into his mouth. “Why, whatever do you mean?” He coos, rubbing small circles on Keith’s chest and nipping Keith’s jaw.

 

Keith sighs softly, eyes falling shut as he arches up towards Lance. “Lance—c’mon—you know what I mean.” He huffs, frowning as he bucks his hips impatiently.

 

“I want to hear you say it,” Lance purrs, gazing into lust-filled, gray eyes as he smirks. He slips off Keith’s pants, cooing softly. “Want to hear you ask nicely.” He slides a hand down Keith’s side, watching him arch into his touch and pausing at the waistband of his underwear.

 

Keith groans, arching his hips up and breathing out a frustrated huff as Lance pins his hips to the bed. “Lance— _please_ suck my dick.”

 

Lance smirks, nipping Keith’s earlobe before cooing softly. “Well, since you asked so nicely~” He starts trailing kisses down the knight’s chest, kissing his way down to Keith’s underwear. He pauses to suck a dark mark on his hip, inwardly chuckling as Keith’s breath hitches. He slowly pulls down the waistband of his underwear, trailing a few light kisses below his waist before he pauses to leave another dark mark.

 

“Ah—Lance—” Keith moans, tilting his head back as he runs a hand through Lance’s hair, tugging at his hair as he pants. “Quit teasing—there’s still marks there from last time.”

 

“You know you love them.” He chuckles, tilting his head up to stare at Keith. He smirks, tugging Keith’s underwear off in one quick motion.

 

Keith hisses at the sudden cold, tugging at Lance’s hair and growling out. “ _Lance!”_

 

Lance smirks mischievously, leaning down and licking a long stripe up Keith’s cock. “You told me to stop teasing.”

 

Keith blushes, gray eyes locked on Lance’s blue ones as he pouts, cheeks flushed. “Yeah, but—” He cuts off as Lance takes the head of his cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip and moaning, “ _oh my Go_ ds—”

 

Lance smirks, or at least tries to with a dick in his mouth, tracing a heart on his hip as he slowly bobs his head. Lance closes his eyes, appreciating the heavy weight of Keith’s dick in his mouth and the moans that slip out. Keith’s grip tightens on his hair and he let out an approving moan, rewarding Keith by taking in another inch, digging his nails into Keith’s hips as he rubs his tongue in his slit.

 

Keith moans and bites his bottom lip, gently tugging at Lance’s hair and breathing unevenly. “How can you do that with your mouth?”

 

Lance hums, rubbing his tongue under the head before letting it slip out with a wet pop, licking his lips and chuckling. “You have to ask that every time?”

 

Keith blushes all the way down to the top of his shoulders, glancing away and mumbling under his breath. “No….”

 

Lance smiles, crawling up and placing a gentle kiss on his knight’s lips, tracing another heart on his hip. “You’re really cute when you’re flustered.”

 

Keith blushes deeper, breathing out a huff as he cups Lance’s head in his hands. “Just shut up and kiss me already.” He pulls Lance down and kisses him roughly, biting at his bottom lip. Lance wraps his arm around Keith’s waist and hums into the kiss, nudging at his lips with his tongue to deepen the kiss. Keith submits for a few moments, wrapping his arms around Lance’s waist and holding him tight before flipping them over in a quick motion. Lance squeaks, wrapping his arms around Keith and staring up at him with wide eyes. Keith smirks, resting his forehead against the prince’s and whispering. “You’re taking too long.” He quickly takes off Lance’s shirt, then makes quick work of his pants. “And you have too many clothes on.”

 

Lance blushes and smiles, kicking off his pants once Keith slides them down to his ankles. He wraps his legs around Keith and pulls him close, running his hands through his long, thick hair as he whispers into his ear. “Then do something about it.”

 

Keith shivers, slipping the prince’s underwear off before sliding down between his legs and nibbling on his inner thigh. “Alright.” He starts trailing kisses along his inner thigh, occasionally stopping to suck at the sensitive skin, but not hard or long enough to leave any lasting marks.

 

Lance sighs happily, letting his head fall back and sliding his legs on Keith’s shoulders. He relaxes into the bed, enjoying the feeling of Keith leaving a constellation of light pink marks on his inner thighs—none of the marks were going to last more than a few minutes, but Keith’s reluctance to leave a more permanent mark was sweet—in his own little way. However, he didn’t want to be treated like some fragile object—he wanted the marks—wanted the reminder of their time together. He peeks down at Keith, crossing his ankles behind his head and running a hand through his long hair. “Y’know, you can actually _leave_ a few marks.”

 

Keith bites down harder at that remark, pulling a groan out of Lance as his thighs tighten around his head. Lance blushes as Keith looks up, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips as he slips Lance’s knees from off his shoulder. “I know, you’re a sucker for a bit of pain.” He leans forward and places a chaste kiss on the prince’s flushed cheek, then reaches over into the bedside dresser to get out the container of lube. “You bottoming tonight?”

 

Lance reaches behind him to grab a pillow, placing it behind his head as he spreads his legs, shifting around to get comfortable. “Might as well—consider it a treat since I didn’t get to finish that blowjob.”

 

Keith quickly slips off his shirt and tosses it away, brows furring as he looks down at the prince. He opens the container and dips his finger inside, coating it in the slippery substance as he positions himself between Lance’s legs, a hint of concern in his voice. “Sure? Not too sore from earlier?”

 

Lance rolls his eyes, lifting one leg up and placing it on Keith’s shoulder to make it easier for Keith. “I’m sure—ask again and I’ll kick you out and take care of this myself.”

 

Keith smirks, running a lube-coated finger around his entrance, drawing a small gasp out from Lance. “As tempting as that sounds, I rather have my hands on you than hear you through the wall.”

 

Lance blushes brightly, voice raising in pitch slightly as Keith slowly works a finger into Lance. “You—you could hear me through the wall—” He’s cut off by a moan as Keith curls his finger, head falling back against the pillow and eyes drifting shut.

 

Keith raises an eyebrow, slowly rubbing his finger along Lance’s soft walls, taking his time to ensure that Lance was stretched thoroughly. “Lance, you’re not very quiet—and my room is right next door. Besides, if I couldn’t hear what was going on in your room, how am I supposed to guard you, huh?” He twists his finger a bit then slowly adds a second finger once Lance loosens up enough.

 

Lance’s back arches a bit as Keith adds a second finger, a long, drawn out moan slipping out before he bites his lip and looks away. He reaches up and covers his face, starting to breathe heavier as he blushes. “Gods—you could hear me all this time? _Fuck—”_

 

“Well, yeah. How else am I supposed to hear if anyone breaks into your room?” Keith shrugs, slowly scissoring his fingers to stretch Lance further.

 

“Ahh—” Lance breathes out, eyes shutting as he slowly rolls his hips, trying to push Keith’s fingers deeper into him. “Fuck—that means—”

 

“That I heard you moaning my name when you were jacking off? Yeah, I heard.” Keith smirks, slowly sliding his fingers out so he could coat his fingers in lube again, then slides them back it and thrusting them slowly.

 

Lance blushes deeper, gasping as his back arches again. He covers his face with his hands, peaking at Keith from between his fingers and speaking in between pants.  “Why…didn’t you say…anything?”

 

Keith smirks, reaching up to pry Lance’s hands off his face and pins them above his head on the bed, slowly adding a third finger and stretching Lance further. “And miss the look on your face when I tell you with my fingers buried in your ass?”

 

Lance slips a hand out of Keith’s grip and pushes his face away, blushing deeper as he lets out a whine. “ _Oh my Gods—_ you’re the worst!”

 

Keith chuckles, taking Lance’s hand and kissing his palm before twining their fingers together. “You love me, though.”

 

Lance blushes deeper, heart skipping a beat in his chest as he looks away, squirming slightly and glancing away. “Maybe…” He pulls Keith down and kisses him roughly, biting his bottom lip so hard that it bleeds.

 

“Ow—Lance—”

 

“Now,” Lance growls, wrapping his legs around Keith’s waist like a vice, “fuck me so hard that I can’t stand tomorrow.”

 

Keith blinks, then smirks playfully as he pulls his fingers out, growling as he nips under Lance’s ear. “As you wish, _your highness.”_   He coats his cock in lube, lining himself up and slowly pushes inside.

 

Lance’s eyes drift shut and he moans, cheeks bright red, not wanting to associate that title with having a dick buried in his ass. He slaps Keith’s arm with his free hand, gripping their joint hands together. “I thought I told you not to call me that in bed.”

 

Keith groans, bottoming out and resting his forehead on Lance’s shoulder, letting the prince get used to the feeling before he starts to move. He lifts his head up and smiles playfully up at his bedmate, grinding his hips against his ass. “You know you love it.” He coos, throwing Lance’s own words back at him.

 

Lance huffs, rolling his hips along with Keith’s as he glares up at him. “Here, I’m not your prince, I’m Lance.”

 

Keith grins, lifting his chin up and placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth. “My Lance.”

 

He blushes, tilting his head to give Keith a proper kiss, nipping at his busted bottom lip before smirking. “This pillow talk isn’t doing much for me, sweetheart.”

 

Keith rolls his eyes, getting up on his knees and sliding one of Lance’s knees onto his shoulder. “Right, you don’t want to walk tomorrow, that right?”

 

Lance bites his bottom lip and nods, digging his heel into Keith’s back. “You actually gonna move and do that? I could still kick you out, y’know.”

 

“You wouldn’t dare.” Keith bucks his hips, causing Lance to squeak in surprise before he starts thrusting faster, setting a brutal pace. He leans down and bites Lance’s collar bone, angling his hips and thrusting in to hit his prostate. “You love this too much.”

 

Lance moans loudly, throwing his head back and bucking his hips. He squeezes Keith’s hand tightly, digging his heel further into his back. “Gods—” He did, he really did love this too much; the tension, the _heat_ between them, the way that Keith pushed his buttons _just_ right.

 

Keith leans in as he thrusts into him harder, whispering into his ear. “Admit it, you’ve wanted this for _months,_ didn’t you?”

  

Lance keens, rolling his hips in time with Keith’s thrusts and panting out. “Yeah—yeah—” He cuts out with a moan, bucking his hips as Keith hits his prostate again. “ _Keith!”_

 

Keith groans, pushing Lance’s leg towards his chest, causing him to bend in half as he continues to mercilessly thrust into him. “You’re really flexible. Look at you, nearly bent in half and barely reacting at all.”

 

Lance pants heavier, his free hand gripping onto the bedsheets as Keith fucks him into the mattress. His toes curling as he pants out Keith’s name, squeezing his hand tighter. “Keith—harder—please—”

 

Keith squeezes his hand before letting go, then pulls out in order to flip Lance over. He leans across his back and nibbles his ear, pushing back into him and grinding into him.

 

Lance gasps and moans, his back arching and clawing at the sheets. “Keith—” He hangs his head and pants, forehead resting against the bed and moaning loudly when Keith hits his prostate again. “There—right there—"

 

Keith grips Lance’s hips hard enough to bruise, angling his hips so he can hit his prostate with every thrust. Lance pants harder, his arms giving out and falling forward on the bed. “Gods—”

 

Keith leans over him and moans into his ear, thrusting into him. He reaches around to start jerking Lance off in time with his thrusts, panting in his ear. “Almost there?”

 

Lance gasps, his hips jerking uncontrollably—torn between pushing back on Keith’s dick and thrusting into his hand. “Close—so close—”

 

Keith groans, nipping behind Lance’s ear before growling out. “Cum for me.” He bites the crook of Lance’s neck, just enough to push him over the edge.

 

Lance moans out loudly, back arching as he comes, clenching around Keith before falling forward. “Keith—” He pants, eyes drifting shut as he tries to catch his breath. His limbs felt like jelly and he could hardly catch his breath. He could still feel how hard Keith was inside of him, weakly pushing his hips back against his and panting out. “C’mon—you two.”

 

Keith moans, biting down harder on Lance’s neck as he climaxes.  “ _Lance…”_  He slows down his thrusts until he comes to a stop, riding out his orgasm before pulling out of Lance and collapsing on the bed next to him.

 

They both take a few minutes to get their breathing under control. Keith rolls over and drapes his arm around Lance’s waist, pulling him close and peppering him in light kisses—ranging from his shoulders, neck, and face. Lance smiles and giggles, tucking his head under Keith’s chin to escape the onslaught of kisses. “Keith—quit it—”

 

Keith smiles playfully, grabbing onto Lance and tickling his sides. “Nope.”

 

Lance laughs, squirming and half-heartedly pushing at Keith. “Quit it!”

 

Keith stops, gazing into Lance’s eyes, surprisingly full of mirth and joy. “Can I get a kiss?”

 

Lance rolls his eyes, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “Alright. If it means you’ll stop tickling me.” He leans forward and places a chaste kiss on Keith’s lips, cupping his cheek in his hand as he sucks on his bottom lip.

 

Keith closes his eyes and sighs into the kiss, relaxing towards Lance as he melts into the kiss. He pulls away after a few moments, sighing happily and resting his forehead against Lance’s, whispering softly. “We should go get cleaned up.”

  

Lance pouts, wiggling closer to press himself against Keith, burying his face in his shoulder. “Don’t wanna move”

  

Keith rolls his eyes and smiles fondly, wrapping an arm around Lance and sitting up, pulling Lance with him. “Then I’ll carry you.” Lance groans in protest at being moved, starting to feel sore already. Keith rubs his back, kissing his temple as he pulls Lance into his lap. “I’ll give you a massage afterwards.”

  

Lance pouts but nods, resigning himself to his fate at being cleaned up by Keith. He closes his eyes and sighs happily, enjoying the warm feeling in his chest. Ever since he reconnected with Keith, he’s felt happier every day. Sure, when they reunited again they had a rough start, but soon the feelings that they shared grew and bloomed—turning from childhood friendship into something more. Maybe even more? 

 

_Maybe even love?_

  

He reaches up and brushes his fingers against the bite Keith left on the crook of his neck, a smile slowly spreading across his face as butterflies flutter in his stomach.

 

He doesn’t know what he’d do without Keith in his life.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Fire._

_All Lance could see was fire—fire burning down countless villages and climbing up the castle walls._

_He breathes in sharply, trying to keep calm as he runs down the staircase and out through the grand front doors. His eyes widen as he lets out a gasp, a hand coming up quickly to cover his mouth in shock._

_There were countless dead bodies all around him, there were people screaming in blood-curling agony and children crying for their parents. The castle was under seize—Galra troops storming the castle and slaughtering his people left and right._

_He quickly turns and looks around him, trying to see if he can find anyone in his family—his parents—his brothers—his sisters—anyone, but finding nothing but dead bodies all around. He grips the front of his robes, struggling to control his breathing as he tries not to panic._

_He frantically looks around again, trying to figure out what to do as a familiar head of black hair and sleek armor quickly approaches. “Your highness—it’s not safe. I need to get you out of here.”_

_“Keith….” Lance’s eyes start to water, arms reaching out and wrapping tightly around his childhood friend and knight, needing some form of stability with the chaos surrounding them._

_Keith pauses for a second before tightly wrapping his arms around Lance, pressing a quick kiss to the top of his head before gently pushing him away. “Lance, we need to go. Now! Altea is falling and I need to get you to safety.”_

_Lance just meekly nods, reaching out and gripping Keith’s hand tightly. Keith twines their fingers together before starting to lead Lance through the maze of fallen soldiers and walls of flames, only pausing when a Galra soldier needed to be slain. Lance tries to keep himself composed and quiet, but witnessing so much violence and bloodshed was scarring and making him nauseous—the air thick with smoke and iron._

_Keith manages to lead them to the stables, getting the last horse saddled up quickly and pulling Lance towards the horse. “Get on.”_

_His eyes widen, hands quickly reaching out for Keith and gripping his arms. “But what about you? I can’t—I can’t leave you here—”_

_“Lance, I’m staying behind to protect you—it’s the only way—”_

_“No!” He screams, tears in the corner of his eyes and threatening to spill over, pain starting to spread throughout his chest at the thought of leaving Keith behind. “I’ve lost my family, my people, and my kingdom, I—I can’t—” his voice cracks, tears starting to fall down his face as he leans forward and rests his forehead on the cold metal of Keith’s chest plate. “I can’t lose you too.” He whispers, tightly wrapping his arms around his lover, refusing to let him go._

_Keith softens slightly, wrapping his arms around delicate shoulders as he holds Lance close, speaking softly and trying to console the prince. “You won’t lose me, I promise.” He gently tilts Lance’s chin up and presses a tender kiss to his lips, whispering softly. “I’ll always be in your heart.”_

_Lance’s eyes widen as Keith swiftly sets him on top of the horse, gripping the reigns tight as Keith slaps the horse’s rear, causing it to make a mad dash away. “Keith!” He screams, turning to look over his shoulder at his devoted knight._

_Keith waves, a melancholy smile on his face as a group of Galra troops burst into the stables. He quickly turns around, sword drawn and ready to fight—_

_“Shit—” Lance curses, quickly regaining control of his horse and starting the quick ride back to the stables, not letting his idiot of a knight get away with the stunt he just pulled. He rides back quickly, knowing there wasn’t a single second to lose._

_He makes it back near the stables, just able to make out Keith’s silhouette from a distance. He was still surrounded by Galra troops, but was making a dent in their large numbers. A small spark of hope lights something in his chest, thinking that they might actually stand a chance against the Galra and be able to get out of this alive._

_“Keith!” Lance calls out, riding the horse full speed back to the stables._

_Keith quickly turns, eyes wide as he spots his lover quickly approaching. “Lance! Get out of—” he cuts off, a sword piercing through the weak siding of his armor and spearing his side._

_Lance’s eyes widen, dread sinking deep into his bones as he watches his lover—his best friend—his soulmate—crumble to the ground in front of him._

_“KEITH!” He shrieks, jumping off his horse and running barefoot towards his fallen body, the Galra soldiers seeming to vanish just as he passed them. Quickly making his way over, he falls to his knees and pulls his wounded knight into his lap, pressing a hand against the wound to try to stop the bleeding and the other holding Keith as close to himself as possible. “No, no, no, Keith, buddy, stay with me—please—” his voice cracks, tears starting to fall from his eyes as his heart starts to shatter into a million pieces._

_Keith coughs, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth as he looks up at Lance through hooded eyes. He reaches up a bloodied hand, cupping Lance’s cheek as a small, weak smile spreads across his face. “I’ll always—” he coughs again, more blood coming up this time, “be with you,” his hand slides down from Lance’s cheek to settle on his chest, leaving a trail a blood in its wake, “here.” He grips the front of Lance’s shirt, looking deeply into his eyes as he whispers out, “I love you, Lance.”_

_Lance starts crying harder, letting out a little hiccup as he takes Keith’s hand and grips it tightly. “I—I love you too.” He grips Keith tighter, burying his face in that mop of black hair he complained so much about, but now dreaded losing with all his heart. “You can’t leave—you can’t—”_

_Keith’s eyes slowly close as he goes limp in his arms, Lance stiffening up as he looks down at his lover, heart finally shattering completely. “Keith…”_

_He starts shaking, tightly gripping onto his fallen knight’s body, despair and sorrow being replaced with red hot anger—anger at the Galra for killing his knight, anger at his parents for starting this war, anger at the gods for taking away his soulmate in such a crude way. He lifts his head up and yells at the gods, voice overflowing with rage and sorrow as he clings to Keith’s body. “You can’t take him from me! You can’t!” His tears start to flow faster, voice catching in his throat as the reality of this tragic day starts to settle over him. “Don’t take him from me!” He looks back down at Keith, whimpering as he pulls him against his chest, weakly murmuring. “Don’t take him from me, please.”_

 

 

“Lance! Wake up!”

 

Lance jolts awake with a start, body covered in a thin layer of sweat, breathing heavily and shaking slightly. He sits up and quickly looks around, noting that he was back in his room at the castle. He turns and looks at violet eyes, full of concern and underlying affection—groggy but full of life. He takes deeper breaths to ground himself, not realizing when Keith started to hold his hand.

 

Keith waits for Lance to calm down, then grabs one of the handkerchiefs on the bedside table and wipes the bloody tears off of his face. “Another vision?”

 

Lance closes his eyes, taking in a shuddery breath and nods, tightly gripping Keith’s hand and burying his face in his shoulder.

 

Keith gently wraps his arms around Lance, treating him like he was delicate glass on the verge of breaking. “Bad?”

 

Flashes of memories from his vision hit him like a brick wall, getting overwhelmed with different waves of emotions and only able to whimper as a response. Before he knows it, Lance is crying again, shoulders shaking with every sob and wail he let out.

 

Keith stays silent, knowing that Lance needed time to grieve after his visions and used to dealing with these sorts of breakdowns. Keith rubs soothing circles on Lance’s back, murmuring soothing words as the prince’s tears slowly stop and his shoulders stop shaking. Keith stops moving his hand but doesn’t pull away, knowing that his boyfriend needed the contact to ground himself.

 

Lance slowly calms down, his tears no longer tinted with blood and his mind starting to clear. He hated this part of his visions—the visions were bad enough, but the breakdown afterwards was worse. Typically, once he calms down he can remember the visions clearly without the strong emotions attached, but not this time. Keith’s dead body still hung heavy on his mind, causing himself to tear up again as he suppressed the urge to cry again.

 

Keith gently pulls Lance into his lap, securely wrapping his arms around his waist as he leans back to look at his boyfriend. He tries to smile reassuringly, but it comes out more forced than anything. He traces circles with his thumbs against Lance’s waist, the familiar feeling helping to calm him down further. “Ready to talk?”

 

Lance closes his eyes and lets out a deep, uneven breath before nodding, gripping the bedsheets tightly.

 

Keith frowns, reaching up and cupping his cheek in his hand, using a thumb to brush a stray tear away. “Sure?”

 

Lance opens his eyes and looks down at Keith, his eyes full of such concern despite his sleep being interrupted. He couldn’t help but crack a small smile, knowing Keith was speaking in short phrases because he wasn’t fully awake yet, but was struggling to try to calm him down despite being tired.

 

He nods again, reaching a hand up to remove Keith’s hand from his cheek so he could intertwine their fingers together. “Yeah.” He croaks out, throat raw from screaming earlier. He takes a deep breath once more, closing his eyes as he recalls what he just saw. “The Galra seized the castle—burning villages along the way and killing everyone in their way.” His voice starts to waver, gripping Keith’s hand tighter. “You took me out to the stables to escape—but—you—” his voice cracks, causing Keith to give his hand a reassuring squeeze, an unspoken sign that he was patient enough to wait for him to continue.  “You stayed—you stayed behind to let me escape but I couldn’t leave you—I—I just couldn’t—” His voice cracks again, tears starting to flow down his face as Keith silently pulls him closer. He tucks his head under Keith’s chin, curling in on himself as his shoulders start to shake. “You—you died—you died right in my arms and I couldn’t do anything to save you—”

 

He chokes out a sob, unable to say anything else as Keith just holds him closer. Keith kisses the top of Lance’s head, rubbing his hand up and down Lance’s back to console him. “Lance, deep breaths.”

 

Lance takes in a wavered breath, wrapping his arms tightly around his knight, needing to be reassured that he was alive and breathing.

 

“I’m right here.” Keith tightens his hold on the prince, running a hand through his short hair and stopping when he got to Lance’s neck. He gently rubs the base of his neck, massaging the tension that was there and hoping to calm his lover down. “I’m alive.”

 

Lance presses himself against Keith, starting to calm down in his lover’s arms and letting out a slow, deep breath. “I—I know.” He croaks, nuzzling into the other gently. “But—”

 

“No buts—we’ve stopped your visions from happening before, we can do it again.” Keith reassures, not wanting his boyfriend to worry anymore about this manner.

 

He leans back and frowns, his brows pinching together as he puts his hands against Keith’s chest. “But not always! Why aren’t you worried about this? I just saw you _die_ for Gods sake!”

 

Keith shrugs, reaching his arms out to hold onto Lance’s waist, tracing a small heart on the strip of bare skin he could access. “Cus it’s the middle of the night and I’m half-asleep. Besides,” he leans forward so he could press a gentle kiss on the prince, his voice lowering to a whisper, “I know now not to leave you alone if the castle is under seize.”

 

Lance barely kisses back, the dread threatening to grow in his gut diminishing slightly. He narrows his eyes at Keith, still dubious and wanting to talk about this further. He goes to open his mouth to continue his protests, but noticing Keith’s eyelids start to droop and his hold on Lance weakening, he could tell his knight was on the verge of passing out again.

 

Keith lets out a loud yawn, rubbing at his eyes to try to wipe away his exhaustion. “Can we sleep now?”

 

He sighs, deciding they could pick up this conversation in the morning. He pushes Keith back so that he’s flat against the bed, curling up on top of him and holding him close. “Alright.”

 

Keith rolls them over so that they’re on their side, tucking Lance’s head under his chin and wrapping his arms securely around his waist. “G’night.”

 

Lance closes his eyes, nuzzling into his boyfriend and placing a gentle kiss at the base of his neck. “Good night…. I love you.”

 

Keith lets out a hum, kissing the top of Lance’s head as a response and quickly falling back asleep.

 

Lance bites his bottom lip, eyes watering as he grips Keith close, that feeling of dread and sorrow creeping into his chest again. He kept thinking back to his vision of Keith dying, his last words running across his mind.

 

_“I love you, Lance.”_

 

He fights back a sob, a tear slipping out and falling on Keith’s chest. That was the first time Keith said he loved him, and it would also be the last.

 

Lance grips his lover close, sending up a prayer to the gods to give him strength. He was going to do everything in his power to prevent his vision from happening.

 

_Death won’t take my knight._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Sorry for this gift being so late (and also the weird formatting--wrote most of this on my ipad) 
> 
> Let me know what y'all think~
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mammahen) for updates on my writing (or just so scream at me for this AU--got so many headcanons/stories to share)


End file.
